You Will Be Safe
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Elizabeth is being abused by Will and her father. She is desperate for help and to feel safe. So she sends a plea for help to the only person she trusts. Will he come and make her safe? Would he protect her from Will and her father?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Happy 27th Birthday to me**

* * *

**I would have updated my other stories today like it is my tradition but my family's beloved dog past away this month suddenly she was a Companion Dog and it has hit me pretty hard. Not to mention my family.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Elizabeth is being abused by Will and her father. She is desperate for help and to feel safe. So she sends a plea for help to the only person she trusts. Will he come and make her safe? Would he protect her from Will and her father?

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Elizabeth whimpered after Will had left her. She didn't know how she got to this point. She was trapped with Will. Will had changed and became abusive towards her after joining the EITC. This all happened after they helped Jack escape. Not only did Will change but so did her father. They hit her and Will had savagery taken her virginity. They broke her bones. But they hit her in places that the public couldn't see. They had also taken her freedom.

She was terrified of them they had been getting worse. She longed to be free and for someone to help her. The only person she could think of to help her was god knows where. But she didn't think she would survive here much longer.

She wrote a letter and managed to give it to a loyal maid to take to Tortuga. She just hoped her saviour would come. But she couldn't blame him if he didn't.

She just wanted to feel safe. And have someone protect her. She just hoped he would come soon. He was the only person who ever made her feel safe...

* * *

_Tortuga_

* * *

Jack walked through Tortuga his mind hadn't been on treasure lately. All he could think about was a certain blond haired lass. Jack knew she would be married now and happy with the whelp. His heart hurt to think about the two of them together.

Jack decided to try and drown his sorrows with some rum so he went into the _Faithful Bride_.

"Captain Sparrow!" a voice says

Jack turns and sees the bartender his friend Mack Taylor motioning for him to come over.

"Can I have the usual?" Jack asks

"There is a letter here for you Jack", Mack says handing his the envelope

"Who is it from?" Jack asks curiously

"Don't know. It was dropped off", Mack says with a shrug

Curious Jack opens the letter and his eyes widen at the contents and who it was from.

_Dear Jack_

_I hope this letter finds you soon. I need you Jack. I am trapped and scared._

_Will married me not long ago and he changed he turned violent towards me and so did my father. I am scared Jack, I feel it won't be long before they end up killing me._

_Please Jack save me. Please I need you. I know you don't owe me anything. But please come I am so scared. I am terrified of them._

_I wasn't even this scared when we faced Barbossa and his undead crew. Your the only person I can turn too and can trust._

_Please Jack save me. I hope for you to come soon._

_Elizabeth Swann_

Jack couldn't believe this. Elizabeth was begging him. He saw the tear stains on the paper. What he read made his blood boil. How dare the Whelp and her father hurt his Lizzie? He would kill them.

"When did you get this?" Jack asks Mack

"3 weeks ago", Mack says

Jack growls he should have been here sooner. Who knows what has happened to her. Jack stands abruptly and stalks towards Gibbs.

"Gather the crew. We sail immediately", Jack orders

"Why Jack...", Gibbs starts

"Now!" Jack growls and stalks towards his ship

Gibbs quickly rounds up the crew not wanting to anger Jack. He didn't know what had gotten into the Captain but it can't be good.

"What's are heading Captain?" Gibbs asks

"Port Royal", Jack orders

"Why Captain? The East India Trading Company is after us. They would be there", Gibbs says

"Elizabeth", Jack says

"What's wrong with her?" Gibbs asks

"Just make haste", Jack barks

The crew quickly go about making sail. They didn't want to get on the bad side of Jack's temper.

Jack just hoped he wasn't too late...

* * *

_A Day Later..._

* * *

Jack has the _Black Pearl _anchored in a inlet out of sight. He didn't need anyone seeing the Pearl. And report it to the bastards Turner and Governor Swann. They had made good time to Port Royal.

"What is the plan Jack?" Gibbs asks

"We take a Longboat to Shore. I go and find the lovely Miss Swann and we get her out of here", Jack replies

"Shouldn't we wait for dark?" Gibbs asks

"No time. Let's go", Jack orders

After getting to shore Jack tells Gibbs to wait for him. Then grabs his compass and makes his way stealthy into Port Royal. He went about in the shadows following his compass that he worked out months ago only pointed to Elizabeth. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

The compass points at a house and knows she is inside. Looking to make sure nobody was around he goes to the door and picks the lock. Going in he found the house well furnished.

He was about to call out when he heard the sound of sobbing. Quietly walking in the direction of the crying he found himself outside a bedroom. Slowly opening the slightly ajar he finds a woman her clothes torn and there was blood. She was sobbing into her hands.

"Lizzie luv?" Jack asks softly

The woman's head snaps up and Jack has to surprise the anger at the bruises on her face and her dishevelled appearance. He was shocked that her eyes held pain and fear.

"Jack? Are you really here?" Elizabeth whispers

"I am here luv", Jack says softly

He goes to her side and kneels down and gently puts his hand on her face. Stroking her bruised cheek.

"I am really here luv", Jack says gently

"Jack", Elizabeth sobs and throws her arms around Jack whimpering

Jack wraps his arms around her gently and pulls her into his lap. He gently runs a hand through her hair soothingly.

"Shh luv. Jackie's here", Jack says soothingly rocking her as she sobbed

She couldn't believe he was here. He had come. She was in his arms she hadn't felt so safe in so long.

Jack wanted to kill the Whelp. Here was his Lizzie abused and crying her heart out in his arms.

"You will be okay Lizzie. I will protect you", Jack says firmly

"Please can you get me out of here?" Elizabeth cries

"Of course luv. I would never keep you here. The _Black Pearl_ is in an inlet. Gibbs is waiting with a long boat", Jack tells her

"Can we go? THEY will probably be back soon", Elizabeth says

"Do you want to take anything with you?" Jack asks

Elizabeth shakes her head no.

"Okay Luv. Let's get my jacket on you and get out of here", Jack says gently helping her up

Jack shrugs his coat off and wraps it around Lizzie to protect her and cover her.

"Let's get out of here", Jack says

Jack could hear William and he assumed the Governor outside. Elizabeth clutched his shirt as they moved out the backdoor.

"Have you managed to beat the pirate tendencies out of her?" A man says

Elizabeth whimpers as she heard them. Jack wraps his arm around her and moves them away.

"I will soon have her trained", William says

Jack wanted to shoot the whelp. How dare he hurt his Lizzie. He could feel how terrified Elizabeth was. She shouldn't be like this. Jack manoeuvres them through the Port with Elizabeth clutched tightly to his side. Jack could feel her trembling and she was limping.

"Luv would you like me to carry you?" Jack asks softly

Elizabeth nods with tears in her eyes. Jack gently lifts her into his arms and she clutches his shirt. Jack hurries to where Gibbs was. He knew Elizabeth was desperating in need of medical treatment. He finally spots Gibbs and sighed in relief.

"We are nearly there Lizzie", Jack whispers to her

"Jack! What happened?" Gibbs asks shocked at the condition Elizabeth was in

"Just get us to the Pearl", Jack orders

"Aye Captain", Gibbs says

Elizabeth cringes at Gibbs's voice.

"It is only Gibbs luv", Jack says reassuringly climbing into the longboat

He sits down and pulls his coat more firmly around her. Gibbs starts rowing them to the Pearl. Jack was whispering words of comfort to Elizabeth. Gibbs was giving him a questioning look. Jack slightly shakes his head at Gibbs. He didn't want to discuss this now with Elizabeth so fragile.

"Haul us up", Gibbs yells to the crew

Causing Elizabeth to flinch.

"It's ok Luv. We are at the Pearl. Your safe", Jack says softly

"What happened to Poppet?" Pintel asks as Jack comes on deck

"Later. Just make haste to Tortuga", Jack orders

Jack strides to his cabin with Elizabeth in his arms. He closes the door firmly and moves to his bed.

"Let's get you looked at", Jack says gently putting her on his bed, "Can I look at your injuries?"

Elizabeth nods tears in her eyes. Jack moves to go get some rum and bandages but Elizabeth grabbed him.

"I am just getting the rum and bandages Luv. I promise I will be in your sights the whole time", Jack says reassuringly

Elizabeth lets go and watches him get the stuff to help her. Elizabeth couldn't believe he was actually here. He had saved her. But would he let her stay? What if Will or her father look for her? Would Jack willingly defend her?

Elizabeth flinches went Jack touches her arm.

"Easy luv. It is just old Jackie. I need to clean those wounds otherwise they will get infected. Would you like me to help with that?" Jack asks gently

She nods. Jack helps get his coat off and looks at the cuts and bruises on her arm. This made him angry. This should never have happened.

He gently cleans the cuts talking to her softly. All she does was flinch and whimper. It worried Jack that she wasn't saying anything. She looked so fragile. Damn it he should have gotten to her sooner.

He finished bandaging the wounds and could see she was trembling with tears in her eyes.

"It is ok Lizzie luv. Your safe now", Jack says softly climbing onto the bed and gently pulling her into his arms

She clutches his shirt again sobbing.

"Shh luv it will get better", Jack says gently stroking her hair

"What...if...th...ey...com...e...for...me and fi...nd...me?" Elizabeth chokes out

"Then I will defend you. They will NEVER hurt you again Luv as long as I live. I promise you luv. Do you believe me?" Jack asks

"Yes...but...", Elizabeth starts

"Do you trust me Lizzie-Luv?" Jack asks seriously

"I trust only you", Elizabeth replies whimpering

"Then trust me to keep you safe. Always savvy?" Jack asks kissing her hair

Elizabeth nods tiredly burying her head in his chest.

"I promise to keep you safe. If it helps I will not let you out of my sight", Jack tells her

"Thank you", Elizabeth whispers

"Anytime luv. I am sorry I didn't get to you sooner", Jack says softly to her

"It is ok", Elizabeth says tiredly, "I am just glad you came"

"Always luv. Now sleep you look like you need it", Jack says

"Please don't leave me alone", Elizabeth begs

"Wasn't planning on it. I will be right here", Jack promises moving to get up

Elizabeth holds onto him tighter.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Jack asks

Elizabeth nods and Jack moves into a position to make her comfortable. He pulls the blanket up and wraps it around his Lizzie tightly.

"Sleep luv your safe now", Jack tells her

Jack strokes her hair and sees her fall asleep. She still had a tight grip on him. Jack couldn't believe the condition she was in. He felt guilty for not getting to her sooner.

If Turner of Governor Swann come across them he would gut them. They would rule the day they hurt his Lizzie...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
